


someone tell the boys

by bluesxrgent



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Girl's night, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Advice, boy problems, everyone is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: tumblr prompt: i was wondering, could you possibly write something about lucas and the girls talking about lucas and eliotts relationship...i get so emosh just thinking about the girls seeing how far lucas has come and gushing over their boyfriends with each other!aka lucas has a girl's night and they talk about boys, because what else would they do?





	someone tell the boys

**Author's Note:**

> @ anon who sent me this prompt: i'm sorry it took 10 years to write but i hope u all enjoy !!

They were all drunk except for Imane, which was to be expected. Come to think of it, Lucas wasn’t entirely sure how he’d ended up here, because he was pretty sure this had started out as a girl’s night, but at this point he was drunk enough that he didn’t care. 

Manon was laying with her head in his lap and she looked minutes away from falling asleep, so he ran his fingers through her hair because he didn’t know what else to do when a girl’s head was in his lap. 

She blinked up as him blearily and gave him a sleepy half smile. “That feels nice, Lucas. Do you pet Eliott’s hair like that?”

“What?” He blinked down at her and laughed softly. She gestured vaguely to her head, then patted Lucas’ hand. 

“You know… Eliott has great hair… you should pet his hair like this…” she trailed off, giving him that same dopey smile as before. Manon really could not hold her alcohol well at all, and it amused Lucas to no end. To get one thing straight— well, gay, really— he did pet Eliott’s hair like this, but he wasn’t yet drunk enough to go into any sort of details about his relationship. He didn’t mind talking about it when Eliott was around, but he always felt sort of shy about the matter when he wasn’t. 

Lucas laughed again, ruffling her hair over her face and jolting slightly when he saw Daphné had sat down beside him and was looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Why didn’t Eliott come tonight?” she asked, pouting. 

He raised an eyebrow, because if anyone should have been pouting, it was him. “Boy’s night with Idriss and Sofiane,” he answered, taking a small sip of whatever concoction Emma had poured for him. He could hardly taste the alcohol in it, which was either a good sign, or a very bad one. Knowing Emma, he was betting on the latter. 

“Aren’t you a boy?” Daphné pressed, and Lucas raised both eyebrows.

“Last I checked.”

“Then why aren’t you at boy’s night?” she asked with a scandalized gasp. Lucas caught Imane rolling her eyes in his periphery, and if he wasn’t pleasantly buzzed, he would have been right with her. 

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and spoke softly. “Because those aren’t my boys. I love Idriss and Sofiane, but they’re Eliott’s best friends, not mine. I spend time alone with my best friends too.”

“Awww, I consider you a best friend too!” Daphné engulfed Lucas in a bone crushing hug, even though he most definitely had not been talking about her. 

Emma clearly picked up on this, snorting and sitting on his opposite side, lifting Manon’s legs and placing them on her lap. Manon stirred slightly, but remained half asleep. “I think he was probably talking about  _ his  _ boys, Daph,” she said plainly. 

Daphné pulled back, scandalized. “But…”

“Don’t worry, I love you too Daphy. Just not quite as much as the gang,” he reassured her. 

She huffed. “Well, I don’t love you as much as Basile anyway—”

“I should hope not,” he laughed, but she ignored him. 

“—and Basile and I, by the way, we tried a new position the other day, it was—” she continued, only to be cut off by Imane. Lucas sighed as waves of relief rolled off him. The last thing he needed was to know Daphné and Basile’s sexual history. He’d already heard enough from Basile, he didn’t need any more details, especially if what she was about to say was what Basile had tried to explain to them over text the day before. 

“Speaking of Sofiane, did I tell you guys about my date the other day?” she said hurriedly, and Lucas smiled covertly at her. He knew she would never willingly divulge information about her relationship unless the situation was dire. Plus, she was probably betting on the fact that none of them would remember in the morning. 

The other four girls squealed, Manon even waking up enough to sit up and lean in to Imane, legs still splayed across Emma’s. Lucas zoned out a bit as they talked, knowing he’d probably get a similar run down from Eliott later based on whatever Sofiane had told  _ him _ . Eliott had actually invited him to hang out with Idriss and Sofiane, but Lucas never knew what to do when he asked, so he’d turned him down. He wanted Eliott to have time with his friends without his boyfriend tagging along, even if they were all technically friends. Eliott did the same with the gang sometimes, finding other places to be sometimes when the four were hanging out. It wasn’t very often he did so, mostly because Lucas always wanted Eliott with him, but he appreciated Eliott’s efforts to give him time alone with his friends, so he wanted to return the favor.

It wasn’t until Imane looked at him with wide, pleading eyes across the circle of girls and him that he realized he’d been out of the conversation and should probably intervene to save her. 

“Do any of you guys care if I turn on some music?” he asked loudly, more loudly than probably necessary. As the rest of the girls turned to frown at his interruption, Imane smiled gratefully. 

“I have a new album I want you guys to listen to!” she cut in, extracting herself to go grab her phone from the other side of the room, patting Lucas on the shoulder as she went. 

“When will I ever have what Imane and Sofiane have,” Alexia sighed dramatically, resting her head back on the couch cushion she was leaning against. 

Daphné frowned. “Don’t you have Arthur?”

“I don’t… know,” Alexia admitted, and Lucas tuned in further, because this was the first he was hearing of this. He’d been equally surprised both when Arthur came out as bi to him, and when Arthur said he was planning on asking Alexia out on a date, because the Arthur Lucas knew didn’t do dates, not unless he saw it going somewhere. He and Arthur did like to hold it over Yann and Basile’s heads that there was a gay majority in the gang now, especially when Eliott was with them, to which Yann would always flip them off and Basile would say he didn’t care because he had Daphné. Yann and Chloé had also broken up after a little while, but he seemed happy being single for the time being. 

“What don’t you know about it?” Manon asked matter-of-factly, still the most to the point even in her current drunken daze. 

Alexia sighed again, gesturing vaguely with her hands. “He’s so all over the place. Sometimes he’s there, like  _ really  _ there, but then other times it’s like he forgets I exist. Not in a mean way, though, I can tell he still likes me, but I don’t know if it’s a friend thing or a relationship thing.”

Yeah, that sounded more like Arthur. He really wasn’t a relationship person, but it did say something that he was trying in some respects, albeit clearly not enough. Emma rolled her eyes. “Then tell him to be straight up and get his shit together. If he wants you, he wants you. If he doesn’t, his loss.”

“I don’t think it’s quite that simple Emma—” Manon cut in, and Lucas was inclined to agree. Arthur was never a very straightforward person in regards to his romantic life, and forcing him to make a choice, while probably necessary, didn’t need to be so black and white. 

Alexia agreed with Manon, “You guys just don’t know Arthur that well. Even if I ask him straight up, I don’t think he’d give me a straight up answer.”

“Lucas knows Arthur,” Imane pointed out as she sat back down, and Lucas glared at her. The last thing on earth he should be doing was giving Alexia relationship advice, and yet. 

She looked at him with wide, pleading eyes, and Lucas’ defenses crumbled. If he was sober, he probably would have resisted better. At least, that was what he was telling himself. “I do know Arthur,” he agreed carefully, “But I do have to warn you that he's not the most… committed when it comes to relationships. In all the time we’ve been friends he’s never once dated anybody, but he’s hooked up with a lot of people.”

“Lucas!” Manon chastised him, watching as Alexia’s face grew weary. 

Lucas backtracked, “That doesn’t mean he never will, though! I mean, you’re the only person he’s ever told me about  _ before _ hooking up, or asked my advice or anything.”

“He asked you about me?” Alexia squinted, like she wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not. 

“I mean, he told me he wanted to ask you out on a date,” Lucas said, then froze, wondering if he’d accidentally given something away, “Unless you don’t know that yet, then forget I said anything.”

Alexia laughed. “We’ve been out on a date.”

“Ok cool. Um, then… I don’t know, I guess it is best to be straightforward with him, but I can’t guarantee he’ll be straightforward back. Arthur is quite a mystery to us all.” Who allowed him to give any advice, how had he found himself in this situation?

“When did you become so wise Lucas?” Emma asked with a frown. He wasn’t sure if the frown was in relation to the question, or if she was drunk enough that she lacked control over her face muscles. 

“When he fell in looooove,” Manon teased, coming back over to sit beside him with a thud. He sighed, rolling his eyes. He could argue against wise, and he was sure Eliott would agree with him, but there was no use denying the fact that he was head over heels in love, even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t, because he would shout his love for Eliott from every rooftop in the world if he could. 

“Seriously,” Daphné complained, “How is it fair that he gets to be one half of the cutest couple ever?”

Lucas looked at her with wide innocent eyes. “Because I’m cute.”

His comment earned him a pillow to the face from Emma, but he was laughing too much to care. 

“Seriously, though,” Manon said, “I know you guys have been together for a little while, but I really am so happy for you. You deserve it.”

“Manon, it’s too early for you to get so sappy with me,” he said, but what he meant was  _ I’m not quite sure if I do yet, but I hope so _ . She simply smiled, understanding him like she always did. 

Emma frowned. “I mean, if this is where being a sneaky little shit gets you, I would have tried it years ago.” He knew she was joking, because he knew she forgave him, but he still always felt a pang of guilt whenever she mentioned everything that had happened between her and Yann and his part in it all. 

“You stole your best friend’s boyfriend,” he said, instead of letting his mind dwell too much on the past. “That’s pretty much the definition of sneaky little shit.” 

She opened her mouth, then closed it, bursting into silent giggles. “You’re right. I guess it didn’t work out too well for me.”

“Yann  _ is _ single again,” Lucas said, wiggling his eyebrows, even though he knew that would probably be the worst thing in the world. Yann and Emma were never meant for each other like that, and Lucas knew that the friendship they’d created despite everything was worth too much to the both of them to go down that road again. 

Imane pointed at him menacingly. “Don’t put ideas in her head Lallemant. For what it’s worth, I’m team Alex.”

“Thank you,” Alexia said sincerely.

Manon raised her eyebrows. “ _ Really _ ? I would have thought you’d be team single Emma.”

Imane shrugged and sat back. “Please don’t take offense to this Emma, but we can all tell when you’re not hooking up with anyone and it throws off our whole vibe. You and Alex were a perfect fit in that respect.”

Lucas widened his eyes and looked between Imane and Emma. He should really come to girl’s night more often, this was fascinating stuff.

“No offense taken, I wish I was hooking up with someone, but I think I burned that bridge with Alex too much to go back,” Emma said with a sigh, but she shrugged it off like she did most things. “Oh well, maybe I’ll just have to move in on Idriss.”

“If you even think about it I’ll break your shins Borgѐs,” Imane said menacingly, and Lucas couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him, earning another one of Imane’s trademark glares. 

Within seconds though, the rest of the girls joined in his laughter, and soon after that Imane cracked a small grin and laughed along with them. Lucas couldn’t help but wish Eliott was there with him, enjoying that moment, but he also couldn’t wait to tell him everything later. Those were some of his favorite moments, when it was just the two of them laying opposite one another in bed exchanging stories about their days and running fingers up and down each other’s spines, jaws, arms, hair, and everywhere in between.

It was with that thought that Lucas checked the time on his phone and realized it was later than he thought. He groaned and flopped off the sofa onto the ground, if only to escape the chatter still happening up above. Manon poked her head down first to look at him.

“Lu?”

“I’m… tired,” he said, words coming out more slugglishly than he’d intended. In response, she grabbed a few blankets and laid on the floor with him, spooning him from behind and resting her arms around him. If he couldn’t have Eliott for the night, Manon was a good substitute. Not exactly the same, but she’d have to do. He heard an exclamation from Emma and turned just in time to see her wrapping herself around Manon, eyes closing almost immediately. He laughed a little to himself, closing his own eyes only to be startled by Daphné lying in front of him.

“Uh, Daphy?” he asked, but she just shushed him.

“I prefer to be the little spoon,” she said by way of explanation, and he was too drunk and tired to argue, so he wrapped his arms around her without complaint and found his face buried in her hair. It smelled sweet and fresh, not wholly unpleasant, but also unlike Eliott. 

He didn’t stay awake long enough to see if Alexia and Imane joined them, but if the hushed laughter was any indication, he was sure they did. It was so easy to drift off then, once the voice settled down, thinking of Eliott and the girls and how a year ago he probably would never have found himself lying here on Manon’s floor surrounded by a group of people who accepted him before he even accepted himself. It was nice to see how far he’d come, even if there was still lengths to go.

Lucas let sleep take him, and with it came the hint of a smile, Eliott on his mind and in his heart. 

If Eliott came to Manon’s later that night to surprise Lucas and found him in the middle of a giant spooning pile, fast asleep with the rest of the girls, he didn’t say anything about it. That didn’t mean he didn’t take a picture, though, just in case he needed blackmail material in the future. Lucas Lallemant may have been an idiot, but he was Eliott’s idiot, and that small fact made the world so much brighter for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn


End file.
